100 Theme Challenge
by Little Miss Umbreon
Summary: My attempt to do the 100 theme challenge! Most stories include Sealand  :
1. 001: Introduction

The thunder didn't even rouse England, who sat in his large recliner chair with a bottle of beer held loosely in his hand. A warm fire crackled in front of him, but the cold man couldn't appreciate the warmth after losing so much.

"He left me..." the drunken Englishman blabbered. He often got drunk, just to let go of his reliance on America's love and admiration.

The wind pushed on the windows harder, the house feeling as if it would collapse with the amount of pressure. England sighed and rubbed his face.

There was a feeling, so deep down that even England himself didn't know of it, of longing, of loneliness, of a need to be depended on.

A sharp rapping on the door startled the man. He got up slowly, and drunkenly made his way to the front door of his Elizabethan home.

He looked through the peephole and gasped. A small child sat on his doorstep, shivering, his tears mixing with the needles of rain.

England opened his door as fast as a drunken man could and braced himself for the storm, before rushing out to grab the young boy and pushing back inside. The cold wind whipped around England as he forced the door shut.

"What the bloody hell were you doing out there, you nutburger?" England muttered softly, grabbing a warm coat and putting it on the boy. The coat was much too large, and the boys' hands only reached the elbows of the sleeves. He smiled, nonetheless.

"I'm England, or Arthur if you prefer," England smiled, crouching to the boys' height and holding out his hand. The boy timidly took the larger mans' hand and shook it.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself properly?" he chuckled.

"I-I'm Sealand, and I'm gonna be a big country one day!" the boy exclaimed suddenly.

_Like the rest of them, _England thought to himself, scowling slightly, but he welcomed the self-proclaimed country anyway.


	2. 076: Broken Pieces

Sealand watched from his window as Finland nodded stiffly to the emotionless Sweden. Estonia looked up from beside Finland, as if he could sense Sealand's eyes, and smiled apologetically, mouthing 'I'm so very sorry'.

Finland grabbed Estonia's hand and lead Estonia to the small blue car. Finland hopped into the passenger seat and Estonia slid into the driver's seat, leaving Sweden to stare as the car reversed and sped down the road.

Sealand crawled down from his window seat and shook, not sure what was going on, even after the serious talk his parents and him had had last night.

"_Sealand, can we talk to you?" Finland asked softly. _

_Sealand nodded without looking at him, pausing his intense game of 'Robot Unicorn Attack'. He got up and walked to where Sweden and Finland sat, noticing they were on opposite sides of the couch, which was unusual. _

_Sealand sat in between them, smiling innocently for the last time._

"_Now Sealand, you realise we love you very much, yes?" Finland asked._

_Sweden sat, his face pale, extraordinarily quiet._

"_Yup!"_

"_Well, you see, Sweden and I, though we love you... don't love each other enough to stay together."_

"_Oh. Well, can't you make yourselves love each other again?" Sealand asked._

_Sweden chuckled darkly, Finland looked sad. "It's not that easy, Sea-kun. Sometimes, we can't love that person anymore because we love someone else."_

_Sealand nodded, but he still didn't understand. "So, why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking between them._

"_F'nl'nd's leavin' us," Sweden spat._

"_What! Mama, no!" Sealand cried, starting to shake with the realisation._

_Finland shot Sweden a death glare. "I'm sorry, Sealand."_

...

_Sorry, _Sealand thought, _everyone 'round here is 'sorry'._

Sealand gathered himself into a ball and cried. His mind denied it, but the truth was seeping in. He was so confused and alone. No one cared about him, England, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, even Latvia probably got sick of him. Who really gave a stuff 'bout the little boy?

Sealand wiped his red eyes, but the tears kept coming. He got up and picked up a picture of Finland, Sweden and himself. He smiled slightly before smashing it to the ground. He grabbed his radio and threw it at a wall, breaking it. He kicked over his desk chair. He punched his wall and door repeatedly, not caring if he hurt himself.

Sweden heard the crashing and ran upstairs, wondering what Sealand was doing.

He pushed open the door, shocking Sealand who fell to the ground.

Sweden exclaimed at the sight; the broken toys, smashed bits of wall, and the picture frame. Then he saw Sealand, the tear stains on his childish face, his bloody hands.

"Oh, dear l'rd, Sea-k'n," he whispered, picking up the crying child, who sobbed loudly, occasionally calling for his mother, or big brother England. The pain was too much.

And Sweden cried with him.


	3. 091: Drowning

Sealand stared up into the night sky from the sloped hill, silent tears running down his face. The clouds gathered menacingly, covering the dense area of stars. He looked straight ahead, seeing past the railing and into the dark and foreboding sea.

And the reason he was crying? England, of course. The denial of recognition was starting to get very hurtful; there was only so much a twelve year old could take.

"_Jerk England! I know I've been pretty immature 'bout this whole 'country-recognition' thing, so I've decided to ask why can't I be recognised?" Sealand reasoned._

"_Bloody hell, Sealand, get over it!" England cried._

_Sealand was stunned. England never spoke to him like that. Sure, he was mean, but he wasn't a bastard._

"_W-What?" Sealand stuttered._

"_You can't be a country, you for one definitely are not large enough to populate more than four people, you are immature, and you couldn't handle the stress of money and trade. THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" he yelled, seeming to have snapped. _

_England grabbed Sealand by his shoulders, rage in his green eyes. Sealand gasped in pain._

_Then he let go._

"_S-Sealand... I'm..." England said, regaining sanity. _

_But Sealand had run._

Sealand rubbed his shoulders where England had grabbed him, bruises already forming. He heard the wave's crash violently against the steep cliffs. To him they sounded inviting.

_Like England would even notice, _Sealand thought.

He smiled sadly.

Walking over to the railing, the wind picked up, whooshing past his ears. Thunder echoed in the distance, the lightning lighting up the dark abyss.

Sealand climbed onto the railing, holding on tight. His hat suddenly blew off, falling down slowly into the ocean and disappearing from sight. Sealand's blonde hair flew in all directions, but he didn't notice.

He put one leg over the railing, then the other. He sat like that for a little while, before laughing softly.

He jumped.

The wind whistled past his ears. He stretched his arms in front of him, feeling like Superman. It was peaceful, despite the situation he was in.

The cold water hit Sealand's hands first, making them feel like he had just smashed a glass window. Freezing water engulfed him, and jolted him back to reality. What had he just done!

Sealand scrambled up for air, but was smashed back into the cliff, smashing his body against his arm, most likely breaking it.

Sealand kicked and splashed, but the waves kept coming, overwhelming him. He took one last lucky breath, before his head hit a rock, and with one last thought his world went black.

_I'm sorry, England._

...

Warmth.

Light.

Air!

Sealand opened his eyes, the artificial light right on his face. A torch.

"Thank god."

Sealand looked to his right, seeing England sitting beside him, his eyes filled with relief.

"What happened?" Sealand tried to say, his throat dry and croaky.

"You almost drowned. What were you thinking?" England scolded, but not too seriously.

The memories came rushing back. England, worried, touched Sealand's hand, but the boy flinched back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sealand sat up slowly, but didn't answer. He pointed to his shoulder, pulling up the wet sleeve of his shirt to reveal a purple bruise.

"Oh," England muttered, realising, "Sealand, I'm so very sorry. I just had a bad day. I would never, _ever _hurt you on purpose."

Sealand nodded. England hugged him, and Sealand smiled in relief.

"So how'd I get out of the water?" Sealand asked.

The person holding the torch revealed themselves to be France. He laughed, "Mon cher, Sea-kun, England dived in after you. After what had happened, Angleterre rang me to help him look for you and he saw you jump in. He almost jumped in straight away, and did, after we called the paramedics. He grabbed you and pulled you onto a ledge, such a strong man-"

"Frog, shut up!"

"- and we got a helicopter to rescue you both. Then they revived you and here we are!" France exclaimed happily, clapping.

Sealand grinned at his saviour, "Thanks jerk."

England laughed.


	4. 096: Safety First

The young nations of Latvia, Sealand, Seborga, Wy and Seychelles sat in the makeshift classroom which was located across the hall from the World Meeting. England stood in the shadows in the back, making sure it would be ... suitable for such young nations.

Sealand gave Latvia a smile, holding his hand under the table. Latvia blushed but squeezed Sealand's hand back. Wy sat with her feet up on the table casually, while Seborga chatted with Seychelles about how much he loved the water.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing France, whom had just kicked down the door, holding a large cardboard box labelled 'Safety First'.

"Ah, bonjour small children!" France greeted, striding to the front of the room, slamming the giant box onto the desk, "You of course do not know why you are here, yes?"

The stunned children nodded slowly.

"Wonderful! Now, does anyone know what this is?" France exclaimed, grabbing something rubber out of the box. England facepalmed, wondering which bloody nutburger asked France to teach the young kids about sex.

For about two hours France taught the nations about the ins and outs (pretty much literally) of sex. And by the time they were finished, everyone was shaking, the images of France ... explaining burned into their minds.

As the nations walked out of the classroom, France cried, "Remember guys, safety first!" and a shower of colourful condoms rained down on them.


End file.
